Magnetic tapes, including a digital video tape available at a low price and capable of recording for long hours, have been used as a typical recording medium for recording a video and an audio. Recently, disk devices are replacing the magnetic tapes as an inexpensive recording medium for recording a video and an audio since the disk devices, capable of high-speed access and random access, have achieved a higher capacity at a lower cost.
The disk devices, however, are prone to an aging failure, as well as are vulnerable to an unexpected breakdown for various causes. Thus, the use of the disk devices possibly results in a loss of valuable data.
Moreover, the structure of the disk devices causes a head to move (seek) to read data out of the disk in the disk device. Hence, frequent seeks in reproducing data on the disk devices lower a transmission rate of data from the disk device. In the case where the lowering transmission rate of the data from the disk devices goes below a data transmission rate essential to reproduction of video data and audio data, the video data and the audio data cannot be properly reproduced.
Then, proposed is an apparatus to use Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) technique for prevention of a valuable data loss to record, reproduce, and edit a video and an audio on disk apparatuses (refer to Patent Reference 1, for example).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232622